


Pink Nightmares

by Agoreable



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also warning for the F slur, Anxiety, Leon is gay, Leondo, M/M, Mondo is violent but it turns out okay, Nightmares, Violence, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoreable/pseuds/Agoreable
Summary: Leon and Mondo are having a sleepover, Leon has an anxiety filled nightmare about what he assumes would happen if he had a talk with Mondo.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pink Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE If the F slur is a trigger for you don’t read!! I might add more chapters maybe, I’m not sure how this website works yet

“What the hell did you just say, fag?!” Mondo said as he got closer to the red-headed punk in front of him. Leon had no idea he would react in this way after he had confessed his feelings for the taller, he hoped he might be happy, or at least flustered, instead he was about to get the shit beat out of him.

“I SAID WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT?!” Mondo yelled, his eyes were full of anger and he looked like he was getting ready to punch Leon. “I didn’t mean it aha!! It was a joke! Just a joke, come on man..” Leon was practically trembling by now, one hit from this man would send him flying and would probably leave him with a cracked-open skull. He was starting to wish he hadn’t said anything to Mondo at all now, he knew to listen to his anxiety and not tell the biker, but he didn’t. At least the pain from injury might take his mind off his aching heart. 

“Seriously it was a joke I don’t like guys okay? You’re overreacting!” Leon backed up from Mondo slowly but the gang leader only took a step forward. “WELL, DID YA THINK IT WAS FUNNY?! DID YOU GET YOUR LAUGH? ‘CAUSE NOW I’M GONNA BEAT THE EVERLOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!” Mondo cracked his knuckles, Leon hated the sound, each little pop sending another signal to run to his brain. So the punk turned and tried to run, he didn’t get very far before Mondo grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around, and went for a punch to the face. 

That’s when Leon shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and sweating from his nightmare. The room was dark aside from his nightlight, which, after a moment allowed him to see Mondo on the other side of the bed. Leon took a moment to breathe deep and let out a soft sigh of relief. That’s right, they were having a sleepover, that’s probably why he had that dream. He never hoped anything like that would happen with their friendship, even if he didn’t necessarily want it to stay a friendship. That didn’t matter, though, what did matter what he was safe and all of what just happened wasn’t real. He turned his back to Mondo and stared at the wall for a minute, thinking to himself about his dream and it’s supposed meaning before he closed his eyes and tried to get some more rest.


End file.
